


Curiousity killed the cat, but Magic brought it back.

by Crescent31



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Banter, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Cloaky is in on Tony's antics, Fluff, Ironfrostrange is for later chapters, M/M, Ok but Stephen being a witch is not that much different hes just called one, Some plot shit is happening in later chapters but its mostly fluff, Sorta slow burn?, Soulmate AU vibes, Stephen is a witch, Stephen is done with Tony's bullshit, They will frick later on but dont go read this waiting for smut to happen, Tony however is a black cat familiar, Tony meows, Witch/Familiar AU, tony is a familiar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescent31/pseuds/Crescent31
Summary: Every witch has a familiar on their side. An magical shape shifting human being that bonds upon finding their true master.Stephen however, does not have and does not want one. Especially not the scruffy black cat that is pretty much literally thrown into his arms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holy geez I never took on such a big AU project. I got more written. But I want to test people's interest first.
> 
> All thanks to Foxglove_Fiction for being a constant drive of inspiration and a hella good beta reader <3

Being born a witch is not determined by your lineage, these anomalies simply happen. Stephen Strange together with his sister, Donna, found out at a young age they possessed a natural born connection to the mystic arts.

They did not tell their parents.

They decided to not act upon their calling.

Donna died, Stephen mourned, but he still decided a normal life was best.

He became a neurosurgeon. The best one there was.

He also became incredibly egocentric and a very unpleasant person to be around. Stephen was alone.

He dug his own hole even deeper when a car crash crushed his hands, unable to ever do surgery again.

Having spend all his money on trying to fix his hands. He finally understood you cannot simply escape your calling. He traveled to Kathmandu, to embrace the Mystic Arts.

\----- 

A few years later and Doctor Strange had become a master of the mystic arts, as well as the master of the New York Sanctum Sanctorum. Having protected the world from multiple magical threats he found himself alone again. He had more friends than he used to have, and he lived together with another witch. His task as librarian however made him mostly absent from the Sanctum. Stephen was alone with his companion Cloak, a relic which bound to him shortly after he became a master.

The master of the London Sanctum often came over. Stephen considered Bruce one of his closest friends by now. Their household was quite the ordeal however. Their sanctum was shared with Thor, another witch, and their familiar snake Loki. Now this is where Stephen was severely lacking.

He hadn’t found his familiar as of yet.

A magical creature born an animal, they search their first part of their lives to find the witch with just the right magical profile to bond with. Their magical connection unlocking the ability of the animal to shapeshift freely from a human form back to its animal form. In return a familiar will unlock the true magical potential of a witch and form a close companionship for life.

Now Stephen had his cloak - another sentient magical being - yet everyone berated the man for being a witch without familiar. Stephen tried not to think of it too much; the world had known powerful witches without familiars. He could be one of them, he decided.

 

And here he was today, again Bruce and Thor had come over. bringing their mischievous familiar Loki with them, currently as a snake perched on Thor’s shoulder like some weird kind of scarf. The Cloak was hovering behind them, wary of any antics their presence could entail.

Stephen conjured a cup of tea for himself and Bruce, a jug of beer for Thor. Not as if Thor was really interested in the conversation anyways.

“I’ve told you many times Bruce, I will not actively look for a familiar and pet every animal on the street to see if they change into a human... It seems like misuse of my time. However I appreciate the sentiment.”

Bruce shrugged, taking a sip. 

“Rather not have me end up like you, you know?” Stephen joked.

Because yes, in experimentation with fusing with your familiar. Bruce was now stuck with his. When provoked his familiar taking his body over and transformed them both in a big hulking green Minotaur.

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.” Bruce said, a shy smile on his lips. “You keep bringing that up.”

“Every time you bring up my lack of parasitic magical vermin.” 

“Parasitic? Really Stephen? You sound like every other witch not having bonded; it’s truly magical believe me- uh.”

Stephen couldn’t help but laugh at the choice of words. Still mildly agitated by the subject being brought up yet again. He had the cloak, his loyal sentient cloak-

Oh great and now Loki was slithering around his neck.

“Can you not?” Stephen scolded the snake, trying to swat him off. “Where is your master?!” 

Bruce looked around but there was no sign of his roommate; Thor was probably rummaging around the Sanctum, again.

The snake slithered its tongue in Stephen’s ear before successfully being swatted to the ground. The snake hissed angrily before changing into a slender human male. The man getting back on his feet and swiping his greasy hair back. “I will remember that... Witch,” he sniffed before walking off into the Sanctum, probably looking for his master.

When Stephen looked back at his visitor Bruce was sighing, his hand enveloping his face.

“You know what?” Stephen started, chugging his tea down in one swig. “I think I’m fine without parasites.”

\----- 

A magical ailment was plaguing several neighborhoods of New York. So it was the task to the resident witch to get rid of it. It wasn’t anything major or life threatening. People however are slightly disturbed by coughing up pink glittery slime for days now.

Stephen found himself at a black witches market, a list of ingredients in hand. Stephen hates this place, it’s rancid, demons and magical denizens running about without supervision. What a total shitshow of a place, the magical world really feels without boundaries and laws sometimes.

His thoughts were interrupted when a dog approached him. Looking up at him and wagging his tail happily at Stephen’s approach. Could it be? Stephen took a knee, running his trembling hands through the dog’s coarse hairs, petting it.

Nothing happened but a lick to his face. Stephen smiled, disappointed yet again. He really liked dogs, he wondered if his familiar out there would be a dog. The dog at his feet skipped away, Stephen watched it until it rounded the corner before he continued his potion shopping.

A few tiring hours of searching for ‘Purple Pastinaak’ later. He got his last ingredient of the list. He was going to portal home directly, he really was. He couldn’t help but feel attracted to the scent coming of the local pub. One drink wouldn’t be too bad.

Stephen took place at the bar, waving at the goblin bartender who didn’t even need to ask him his order, sliding him a tall glass filled with a dubiously colored faintly glowing liquid. Stephen smiled to himself as he took a swig. Three years ago he would’ve despised this entire scene before him.

The space was crammed with denizens and witches. A lot of noise coming from the poker table tucked away in a corner. Apparently a demon surrounded by succubi and incubi won another round. Typical.

“You absolute cheat!” One of his opponents shouted. “That stupid fucking cat was snooping for him again!”

Stephen turned his head to assess the situation. The shouting man was holding a flailing black cat by his neck. 

“Ah, that must be Stark.” Someone else replied. “You know what they say about black cats don’t you?” 

Before the cat could dig his claws in his assailant’s face the demon threw him away. The cat tumbling through the air before ending his flight in the booze cabinet next to the bartender. The animal in all his rage and pain lashing out and knocking multiple glasses and bottles to the ground. The goblin was shouting too hard at the poker table to get rid of it. Stephen could barely reach the animal in the nick of time to keep him from making more of a mess. 

He pulled the animal in his arms, getting up to gently remove it from the bar. “You give cats names around here?” Stephen asked walking towards the door. 

“That ain’t a cat, witch. That vermin is a true heir of those horrible Starks.” The demon from the table sneered. The cheating man being removed from the game as he spoke. Stephen looked at the animal in his arms, he didn’t notice how calm it became as soon as he picked it from the cabinet. Stephen didn’t think too much of it and stepped outside.

Putting the animal down it was still looking up at him, staring at Stephen with big golden eyes. Stephen gave it a scratch behind his ear. “Maybe you shouldn’t get yourself into trouble like that, little one.” 

When Stephen pulled away a bright flash, followed up by a cloud of smoke surrounded him. Gone in a second, Stephen had already conjured a set of shields to protect himself from--

A man? A very naked man. Both of them looked at each other with pure panic and confusion. Those eyes however, those bright yellow eyes - the ruffled black hair and cat ears.

Oh no.

The cloak from Stephen’s back immediately shot to action. Covering the man to hide his dignity at least. The man wobbled and sought balance against the wall, looking at his hands and down his body. 

Stephen lowered his magical shields, approaching him carefully and reaching out to comfort him, but the man hissed at him and tried to get rid of the cloak around him. He was starting to panic again.

“Uh- Stark?” Stephen began. “Listen to me. Stark!” 

The man froze, staring at Stephen as his ears lay flat against his head. 

“It’s okay.” Stephen approached him again. “You are going to be okay, listen to my voice alright?” 

Any hostility from man seeped away, shivering from the cold as he started to wobble on his feet again. The cloak did its best to keep him upright and Stephen caught him in his embrace, awkwardly petting his back as he spoke softly to him. 

It took a moment until Stephen felt the man calm down, leaning back to look him in the face.

Stephen swallowed looking at him. He sure made for a very attractive human, piercing yellow eyes, a trimmed goatee? Magic is weird.

“I think... I think you are the one I was looking for Stark.”


	2. Chapter 2

Stephen quickly ran inside to retrieve his potion ingredients, throwing some money at the goblin before making his way outside again. He conjured a portal directly to his bedroom in the Sanctum before pushing Stark through with help of the cloak. 

The man was extremely clumsy on his new legs, almost immediately seeking purchase on the bed. The cloak kept dutifully covering his privates. Stephen couldn’t help but chuckle as he put his basket of ingredients down to approach him.

“Do you know what is happening Stark?” Stephen asked. Sitting next to him on the bed.

Stark looked at him, nodding cautiously. 

“Is Stark really your name?” Stephen had no idea how to approach all of this. Might as well begin at the basics.

Stark shrugged, looking off in the distance in frustration. He looked back and opened his mouth to answer:

“Meow.”

The man immediately slapped his hands in front of his mouth. Stephen blinked at him. 

Oh, of course.

“I’m afraid you’ll need to get used to your human physique first before you can talk,” Stephen explained, getting up and opening a clothing closet. Rummaging through and bringing back a pair of sweats and a shirt he could wear, Stephen sat back down and put the clothes on Stark’s lap. The cat man looked utterly uneasy, still covering his mouth.

“I am Doctor Stephen Strange, Master of the Mystic arts and the Protector of the New York Sanctum Sanctorum.”

Stark dropped his hands to inspect the clothes. He looked disgusted. He looked back up at Stephen before unleashing a stream of angry sounding meows and other disgruntled kitten noises. Stephen held his unimpressed stare until Stark realised this wasn’t going to help himself.

“Look you can leave if you want.” Stephen began, waving his hand in the air to conjure a bottle of water. “But I am pretty sure you will be unable to change back without my training and guidance. Even worse, you will need me to learn to speak, walk, probably even write.”

Stephen removed the cap and took a few swigs of the water before offering the bottle to the man next to him. Stark was almost thinking audibly, looking back at the bottle and Stephen’s face. His shoulders sagged as a cautious smile graced his face. Taking the bottle and drinking the remaining water.

“We will soon get to that. I am eager to learn who you are and what your story is.” Stephen smiled.

Stark’s smile turned mischievous as he flashed his still present canines back at his new master. Stephen raised an eyebrow in confusion as he took the clothes in his lap, shrugged off the cloak from his back and stood up. Dressing himself in front of Stephen who quickly looked away.

Stephen started to worry.

\----- 

Tony stretched his new naked body slowly, Stephen wasn’t looking but that didn’t bother him. God his witch was beautiful. He’d truly won the jackpot. He never thought he’d even find a witch he could bond with. But... This Stephen guy? Was absolutely smoking hot? God, he wished he was looking right now. Wait- 

Tony wondered how his human face looked like, oh god please do not be ugly. Clothes discarded to the ground, which by the way were fucking hideous, he stumbled to the neighbouring bathroom. Damn these lanky human legs! This sucks, he wants to be a cat again but he literally cannot. He--

His eyes caught his reflection in the mirror - Oh damn.

Oh yes I can work with this. Fuck I’m hot, I can court my witch easily with this face and...

He raked his hands over his body, purring in contentment. Oh I won the jackpot alright.

The witch entered the bathroom, holding the offending clothes. If only he could talk to tell him he’d rather be naked than wear those. Not only because of the hideous clothing - the witch looking away with a faint blush to his face was a really good look.

“Do I need to help you dress? You probably aren’t too used to your new body yet. I can-”

Oh god he’d started rambling, that was too adorable. 

Tony took the shirt and tried to pull it over his head. Ok this is hard... He decided when he tangled himself up in the offending article of fabric. He soon felt the hands of the sorcerer on him to get it to sit correctly on his torso. 

“Foot up.” The witch instructed then. So Tony did, almost losing his balance so his hand shot out to his master’s shoulder. Barely stabilizing himself until the man in front of him got him properly in the pants. 

Stephen stood up and gave him a once over. Tony smiled, trying to pose a little and swaying his hips and--

He reached his hands in the back of his sweats, pulling his tail out. Making the pants sag down a little. He grumbled in frustration.

Stephen couldn’t help but laugh. “As soon as you learn magic, you can wear whatever you want in this form.”

Tony looked into those icy blue eyes again. This man was going to teach him, of course. Tony was a good study in familiar school back in the day. He could read and comprehend English perfectly. But being taught by this hot stud of a witch? 

Oh Tony decided he’s suddenly really bad at learning.

\----- 

Stephen was slightly unnerved by those perverted smiles his new familiar was giving him. Maybe he wasn’t fully accustomed to his face yet. The guy seemed nice enough. He hadn’t attacked him and didn’t seem to be planning on doing so. Stephen smiled at him. 

Maybe this wasn’t so bad.

A moment of silence passed, the cat man was observing his face in the mirror again. Rubbing his fingers over that perfectly trimmed goatee. Apparently he noticed it himself too. He started ruffling his hair, pushing it back and up as if styling it. Apparently cats were as vain in a human form as their animal appearance. A rather attractive human form, Stephen had to admit. 

He frowned to himself as that thought struck him again. Relationships with one’s familiar were highly looked down upon. A master did not simply get in cahoots with their pets-

Wait he had a job to attend to.

“Uh- Stark?” Stephen said to grab his attention. “I need to brew a potion for the neighborhood. Would you care to help me a little? We can begin to work on your speech as well.”

Stark looked at him, ears pointed up in rapt attention. The man nodded, giving him a curt smile. He took a step forward but tripped almost immediately, Stephen caught him, taking Stark’s hands within his and stabilizing him.

Stephen wanted to guide his steps, but the man in front of him was fixated on his scarred hands. His ugly scarred trembling hands. Stephen wanted to pull them away but Stark took them firmly in his, observing them.

The familiar looked his master in the eyes with understanding, and question. A questioning meow came out of his mouth. 

“I will explain later.” Stephen swallowed. “We need to get to work.”

Stark nodded, following him as they held hands for balance. The cloak coming to hover behind him. Stephen grabbed the basket of ingredients before both men and the cloak disappeared into the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephen was basically dancing around the cauldron. Tony himself took a place on the table, watching him work up a potion to... help rid the neighbourhood of a magical illness apparently? Stephen didn’t really explain fully. Tony absentmindedly brought his arm up to lick it, preen himself while staring at Stephen.

Stephen noticed him, stopping in his place and pulling his arm away from his face.

“Your human form does not need preening, Stark.” 

Tony got really sick of being called Stark, so he tried again. “OHnmew.” Dammit. His throat felt incredibly alien.

Stephen blinked at him a few times. “Let’s start practicing sounds then. Try so say ‘ah’ for me?”

“Mahw.” Stephen tried not to laugh. Tony frowned. “Ahw.”

“Better! Keep going!” Stephen chimed as he returned to the cauldron, picking up a new set of ingredients and throwing them in.

A couple of hours, a complete potion and a lot of vocal training later Tony shot his hands up as if having an epiphany. He wildly looked around him, the table, the space- ah! He grabbed an empty sheet of paper and pointed at it.

Stephen frowned up from the cauldron. “Paper?”

Tony rolled his eyes. He needed a pen dammit, maybe writing is easier than talking at this moment.

“Mwrr,” Tony started. Coughing and scraping his throat. Flailing wildly with the paper and making writing gestures. Stephen approached him, god his witch is bad at hints…

“Whrriiiee,” Tony tried again. Speaking is hard dammit! “Mmwrriite!”

Fuck yes he did it. “Mwrite! Mwerow. Mwrite!” He repeated.

Stephen seemed to understand, quickly conjuring up a pen and passing it to Tony. He stepped beside him on the table as Tony pressed the tool to the paper.

Ok writing was harder than he thought. Damn these opposable thumbs!

Stephen was already berating him for holding the pen like an idiot but he was gonna ignore that. After a few scribbles he felt confident enough. He wrote down his name.

“Tony Stark?” Stephen asked. “Stark is your surname?”

Tony sighed in relief, looking up and nodding at him. 

“I’m sorry Tony I didn’t know... They called you Stark back at the pub and-” 

Tony raised a hand to Stephen’s shoulder, squeezing gently. 

“Hisss Ff-fineeh.” He managed. 

Stephen smiled, nodding in agreement. “Writing is maybe easier than speaking at the moment. Why don’t you try and write down more for me huh? Tell me about yourself.”

Tony grabbed the pen again and started scribbling nonsense, testing out the proper way to hold this goddamn pen with those horrible thumb fingers. He was determined. He would impress his witch... who was back to his damn potion again, ugh. Boring.

At least the magical cloak was keeping Tony company. Draping itself over the table and toying with Tony’s tail to hovering beside him and examining the fluffy cat ears on top of Tony’s head. Tony didn’t mind, he liked the aura the cloak emanated. He could feel the loyalty and curiosity radiate off the magical fabric.

Stephen seemed happy with his concoction and left the room, leaving Tony alone with the cloak. Tony teased it by swishing his tail back and forth, the cloak trying to get hold of it. Adorable. 

Tony sighed, taking in the building around him. He heard of the Sanctums, he never expected himself to become part of one. It started to dawn on him that this was his home now. Not that he had any home after his parents died--

Tony was pulled from his thoughts when Stephen returned with empty bottles. As soon as he appeared he began filling them with the brewed potion. Tony looked back down at the scribble filled paper and turned it around. 

Time to write his master a cute little letter.

When Tony was done with his horrible scribbled yet legible letter Stephen approached him. Putting a fully filled box of potion bottles on the table next to him.

Tony offered him the paper, which Stephen took and started reading over.

“I am Tony Stark, a familiar born in the well known Stark family tree. When I can properly use this body we should get to the familial vault some time. Should be fun.” 

Stephen looked up from that first paragraph to give Tony an unimpressed stare.

“I have never heard of your name before.” He deadpanned.

Tony sighed in frustration, grumbling and gesturing at the paper.

“Thank you for taking me in however, living on the streets was shit. I hope you have good food. Kind regards, Tony.” Stephen read out loud, frowning up from the paper.

“Really? Food?”

Tony shrugged, he didn’t want to put his whole life story down before he could properly speak. Felt way more personal to begin with. He was also getting hungry to be honest.

Not just hungry for food. He didn’t notice himself purring staring at Stephen.

Stephen looked a bit clueless, searching in his eyes for an answer. “You can purr, of course you can...” Stephen gave him a cautious rub behind his ear. 

Tony purred harder in reaction as he leaned into the touch. Stephen flustered and retreated as Tony tried to move closer, grabbing the box with potions and walking off.

“I need to get these to the patients. I will be back soon with dinner. The cloak will keep you company!”

And off he went. Tony looked over at the cloak, which shrugged at him. Tony yawned, his focus zoning in on the sun casting its warmth on the ground. Oh... purrfect~.

\-----

Returning home, Stephen for the first time in a long while wasn’t greeted by his trusty cloak. He called out, but nothing. Must’ve been really focused on watching Tony then? 

Stephen walked up the stairs, take out in hand. He received quite a nice tip from delivering a cure to the odd ailment running through the neighbourhood. He hoped Tony would like Chinese food.

When he entered the room he left the pair in he was met with quite a sight. The cloak had spread itself on the ground, Tony resting on top of the fabric in a fetal position. Happily snoozing in the warmth of the sunlight shining through the windows.

This grown ass man napping like a cat on his floor. Good grief this was going to be a thing wasn’t it? He never really asked Bruce if the human Loki showed... snake behaviour? 

Stephen was going to need some literature on familiars. He honestly had no idea how to teach Tony the required magical techniques to revert back to his cat like appearance. 

He sat down next to Tony, unpacking the take out goods and snapping chopsticks in half. Tony’s ears perked up at the sound. Yawning as he sat up and stared sleepily between Stephen and the food in front of him. He hovered above the take out boxes, smelling them. Nodding in content before bowing down to-

“Oh Hoary Hosts of-- Tony!” Stephen shouted as he pulled Tony’s face out a box, his nose slightly dotted in sauce. “Please try a... spoon or something. No more eating like a cat in human form!” 

Stephen conjured a spoon and gave it to him. Tony shot an offended glare at the utensil before taking it and scooping up some glazed meat and bringing it to his mouth. It was a little messy but he managed, Stephen couldn’t help but laugh. Tony punched him in the shoulder. Stephen snickered before digging in the food himself. Both enjoying it in companionable silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony seemed to be a quick study. It took him merely a week to make writing and speaking his own. Then again, it quickly became apparent to Stephen that Tony was at least a couple hundred years old. Tony gave his backstory in pieces, he seemed protective of it.

Stephen didn’t push it.

Tony was pushing it however. Not the protection of information in any sense, but he was severely pushing Stephen’s patience and goodwill. 

As soon as Tony became accustomed to his body and speech, he turned out to be a very mischievous magical denizen. Stephen was wholly unprepared. The shy, uneasy man he found in that pub was gone. Replaced with a menace to be reckoned with.

Stephen had read up on all information regarding familiars. It was time to learn Tony the basics, shapeshifting to be exact.

If he could find the man.

“Tony?” Stephen called out in the empty sanctum. He mentally called upon his cloak, calling upon their magical bond-

No response or cloak. Great.

“Tony where are you?” Stephen repeated wandering across the first floor. All relics still in place, Tony never really showed interest in them to begin with (luckily).

Stephen heard a familiar hiss coming from a corridor. The witch sighed, approaching the distressed cat noises.

He found a door ajar, opening it fully revealed Tony and the Cloak to be struggling with an invisible entity. Holding both of them in their grasp, unable to escape.

“What did we agree on opening random doors in the Sanctum?” Stephen asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Tony was busy trying to claw at, something. Only hitting the air in front of him.

“Tony this room is haunted, your claws will not hit a ghost.”

Tony stopped assaulting instead trying to puff up as if still a cat, hissing and growling.

Stephen decided to take pity upon the both of them, waving his hand as both Tony and the cloak crashed to the floor.

“Stop taunting the entities of this house Tony, one day I will not be around to get you out of trouble.”

Tony got to his feet, making a show of dusting his knees and shoulders. “I merely wanted information.”

“On what.” 

“On you, the Sanctum~ Everything.”

“That shouldn’t have made it so angry to attack you.”

“Oh, really…?” Tony smiled, walking out the room and down the hall, the cloak following him closely. “I must’ve provoked it a little bit then.”

Stephen rolled his eyes and stepped behind them, taking the cloak by the collar and forcing it to stay onto his back. 

“So, Tony.” Stephen began as he stepped up to walk next to his familiar. “Ready to be a cute kitten again?”

Tony stopped dead in his tracks, glaring at Stephen. “So thats what you want huh? A cute lapkitty to pet?”

“Actually I just want to train your shapeshifting abilities.”

“If you just said; ‘yes Tony my kitten I want you to be my lap kitty,’ I would’ve already said yes~!” Tony winked. 

Stephen blinked at him cluelessly. Tony was so incredibly flirty with him, did he think this whole bond was a joke? Stephen felt a little hurt, tried not to think about it.

“It is supposed to be easy enough...” Stephen continued, taking seat on a spacious cough. “Come sit here next to me please.” Patting the space next to him. 

Tony let himself drop next to Stephen, lounging against the armrest and spreading his legs with a sly smile on his face.

Stephen sighed, grabbing his wrist and pulling him in a sitting position. “No jokes. I need to open your eye...”

Stephen splayed his hand against Tony’s head, followed by pushing his thumb to his head. Before Tony could register what was happening there was a small pinging noise and-

“Meow?!” 

“Ah, yes that was easy enough..” Stephen said satisfied. 

Tony looked down upon his old well known black furred cat body.

“Mrrreow...” That sounded slightly, disappointed.

“All you need to do is concentrate on the magic and the feel of what happens when I transform you. You should be able to do it yourself if you replicate that feeling within you.”

Tony frowned, the cat in front of him honest to god frowned. Stephen tried to bite back a smile, failing miserably. 

Tony didn’t seem to notice as the cat closed his eyes, concentrating. 

Nothing seemed to happen.

“Shall I give you a hint.” Stephen teased.

Tony opened an bright yellow eye to glare at him.

“Empty your mind,” Stephen continued. “That was all I did to you just a moment ago.”

Tony tilted his head in question, thinking.

“No tricks, really. All I did was empty your consciousness for a second.”

Tony nodded, taking a deep breath and --

There he was, human, very naked.

Tony looked down upon himself. Then immediately grinned up at Stephen, “Mee-owww ~”

Stephen’s expression remained unchanged, the faintest of blush on his cheeks gave him away.

“I have been very well aware that you already mastered magicing clothing on yourself Tony, don’t give me this.”

“You’re no fun...” Tony lamented as he waved his hand. Adorning his body with grey dress pants and a fitted grey waistcoat. Decorating his neck with a neatly folded red tie. 

Stephen swallowed. As soon as Tony had gotten the hang of dressing himself he’d been surprised by the high end taste of his familiar. He looked really good.

“So that's it?” Tony then asked.

“That depends, can you change to a cat again?” Stephen challenged.

“Pfah, watch me~!” Tony shot back.

Nothing.

Stephen looked at his wrist as if looking at a watch. “Today preferably.” 

Tony coughed, “Meow?”

“Of course you have to be different.” Stephen smiled.

“What on earth do you mean with that, Witch?!”

“Most familiars have trouble changing from animal to human. A select few has troubles the other way around.” 

Tony was grumbling a little bit. “Alright, alright-” He offered, leaning forward.

“Do your thumby trick again. I wanna feel it properly this time~!” 

Stephen brought his hand back up to Tony’s face to repeat the technique, but Tony’s hand shot up to take it in his. Taken aback by this Stephen tried to pull back, but Tony was resilient. Moving the trembling hand to his mouth Tony pressed a chaste kiss to his knuckles,

“Tell me about them?”

“Excuse me? About what?” Stephen breathed nervously.

“Your hands...” Tony looked down at the scarred hand in his. “What happened?” 

Stephen’s will to fight this was drained immediately by peering into those brightly golden curious eyes.

“Well I had to eventually...” Stephen sighed. “Might as well do it now.”

 

Tony flashed him a genuine smile this time, taking Stephen’s other hand as well. 

“Long story short, I haven’t been a master of the Mystic Arts my whole life... I was a neurosurgeon.”

Tony nodded. “Someone stabbed your hands to get rid of the competition?”

Stephen couldn’t help but snort. “Oh hell no, I was a careless jerk. I was speeding one night, not paying attention to the road, making a call..”

Stephen swallowed, squeezing Tony’s hands. 

“Oh, damn...” Tony whispered after a moment of dead silence. “Well. At least you survived right?”

“I lost everything Tony.”

Tony looked around them in confusion. “You know, I uh. This might be rich coming from a street cat like me but... I think you gained more than you lost.”

Stephen frowned in thought, evading Tony’s eyes on him.

“Look I think you had your fame, money and all that jazz. You probably saved quite the number sick people back in your day but... You seem like a quite powerful witch, you probably save even more lives protecting our reality. You seem to be quite nice, not just saving us for well. Praise? Money? We live in a huge goddamn house, you seem to have friends. The cloak... And of course you have me~”

“You think I am nice?” Was the question Stephen shot back.

“You have been nothing but nice at me. Just taking a homeless man of the streets-”

“Tony we bonded, as master and familiar. I wasn’t going to just leave you there naked and confused after that happened.”

 

Tony purred happily, pushing Stephen’s hands apart as he straddled his thighs and sank down in his lap. Stephen was visibly shocked, trying to move away before Tony threw his arms around his shoulders and gave him a hug. 

“Wh- what are you doing-” Stephen’s voice muffled from being pressed to Tony’s chest.

Tony didn’t answer, instead Stephen could hear the deep satisfying purring coming from Tony’s chest. He gave up resisting, cautiously bringing his arms around Tony’s waist. Hugging him back loosely.

“I’m thanking you.” Tony spoke against Stephen’s forehead. “Someone else might’ve left me to rot...”

Stephen wanted to look him in the eyes, but that required him to lean back and he quite liked the warmth and sound of Tony’s purring. “They wouldn’t Tony. A witch is not going to just leave their familiar behind. I don’t think I’ve ever seen that happen...”

“A black filthy street cat like me? Witch you sometimes are such an idiot...”

“Maybe that is why you are my familiar. I once was that black filthy street cat myself Tony. Before I decided to finally master the Mystic Arts, I wandered. Having spend all my money on trying to fix my hands I lost everything. I rotted on the streets before finally giving in to my calling.”

Tony hugged Stephen closer, his hands finding purchase in the grey streaks of Stephens hair, petting him in silence.

“You aren’t worthless because I found you on the street Tony. If that was the case, Kamar-Taj would’ve never taken me in as well. They looked inside me, they saw me for who I was. Even though I myself didn’t see it at that time. And I still have a feeling I don’t.”

Stephen leaned back, his eyes meeting Tony’s. “I saw you for what you truly are Tony. Not a filthy homeless cat, but a very smart and kind human.”

“I’m not human.” Tony deflected with a shy smile.

“A human who coincidentally can change into a cat. Is that so much of a difference?” 

Tony pressed his forehead to Stephen’s. Staring him in the eyes. After a pregnant silence Tony closed the distance and pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth. Stephen was going to reciprocate but-

Suddenly there was a happily purring black cat in his arms.

“You could do this all this time couldn’t you?” Stephen deadpanned.

“Mrrrooww~”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one today 8,)

“By the Hoary Hosts of Hoggoth…”

Stephen looked upon the chaos before him. Multiple dead, half dead... and dying gremlins where dotted across the entirety of the library. The cloak floated a few metres above ground, slowly picking up books and returning them to the cabinet - books which were everywhere except the shelves. In the middle of the chaos sat the black cat, looking as innocent as possible while licking blood off of its paws.

“Tony what on Earth...”

“Mrrow?” 

“Speak, cat.” Stephen ordered, kicking a gremlin that tried to gnaw at Stephen’s boot away.

Tony rolled his eyes, his small furred form taking leave to be replaced by that of a man.

“I was practicing.” Tony answered.

“Practicing ruining my life? Giving me a headache? Destroying the Sanctum?”

“Shh shh- stop-!” Tony interrupted, swatting a gremlin against the floor. “I was practicing summoning spells.” 

“You summoned gremlins into the Sanctum?! Are you out of your mind?!”

“Ok, so maybe I shouldn’t have done it inside the Sanctum-” Tony defended. 

Stephen gave him an indignant stare, opening his mouth to retort.

“No! You shush witch! Last time I went outside they thought I was a street cat and dumped me at the vets! If you didn’t get me in time they would’ve cut my balls off!”

“I dare you to summon gremlins on the streets of New York Tony, because I will castrate you myself!”

Tony visibly poofed up to defend himself and his balls.

“If you shush me one more time.” Stephen threatened. “I will lock you up with the pups of cerberus in the nether dimension.”

“Fucking do it then, you would miss me after just an hour!” Tony sniffed, flicking a spark of magic towards a dying gremlin to release it from its suffering.

Behind Tony the faint giggling of multiple Gremlins was heard coming from deep within the Sanctum, followed by a crash and the jingling of falling broken glass.

“Oh no.” They said in unison, jumping off towards the relic room. The cloak trailed behind.

A handful leftover gremlins were ransacking the room, grabbing relics off cabinets and throwing them to the floor. It seemed the group actually used one of their brethren to break the glass casing of a rather dangerous spear. The gremlin itself having disintegrated upon touching the weapon. 

The leftovers scattered as soon as Tony and Stephen entered the room. 

“Tag them, I’ll dispose of them.” Stephen ordered, hands and wrists shining with orange magic. Cloak of Levitation caught up and locked onto his shoulders, taking him off the ground.

“Gotcha boss~!” Tony chimed, shifting back into his cat form and speeding away.

Stephen took out two of the scaly vermins with well aimed blasts hovering around Tony. The cat bit down into a runaway, being held in place as it exploded by another hit of Strange’s magic. 

The two last gremlins locked eyes with the pair, before making a run for it into the Sanctum. 

Tony was hot onto their tail, his speed to his advantage. Stephen charging two new bolts following him. 

Tony pounced onto one of the creepers, clawing at it whilst Stephen picked up the pace and disposed of the denizen easily enough.

The last one could be heard scurrying around the corridor, so Tony was off again. The cloak carrying Stephen behind him. Tony trapped the gremlin into a corner, not expecting the critter to attack in its panic. Tony got the upper hand by biting the creature in its neck, throwing it up in the air, transforming to his human form and simply obliterating it with a large magic blast coming from his palm. 

Stephen was rather speechless.

“Like it?” Tony waved a blue shining talisman bound to his wrist at his master. “Enchanted it myself~! Just a simple energy blast bound to a gem.”

“You had that on you all the time?” Stephen shouted, his magic flowing away from his fists.

Tony held up his other hand, revealing the same enchanted gem. “Two of them actually.”

“And you didn’t use them before?!” 

“I wanted you to see!” Tony smiled proudly, waving his hands. “I should make gloves for them…”

“Tony I swear to the sisters of the fifth realm you need to keep me updated on your findings! Don’t just go out and try out summoning and enchanted weapons like this!” 

Tony deflated a bit, his pride in play. “You’re no fun..”

“You are a menace. Get out of my sight, I have a Sanctum to clean thanks to you. I actually promised to visit that lady for tea later today. But it seems I either need to rush or call in I late…” 

As he ranted Stephen was already storming off, leaving Tony alone, swishing his tail in frustration.

“Treat lady?” Tony asked.

“You are not coming with me!” Was the last thing Stephen shouted back before entering the library.

\-----

Tony felt a little bad.

Ok he felt really bad. He was sitting high up a bookshelf, licking his black fur as he looked down silently upon his master and the cloak. Both picking up books and relics, putting them back where they belong. 

Stephen noticed him loitering after a while. “Didn’t I say something about not wanting to see you today? I can see you plotting more mischief you parasite.”

That hurt. Parasite? Was that really how Stephen thought of him? Tony jumped down the shelves and wandered away. 

He found a rather nice beam of sunlight coming through the big Sanctum window. He laid down onto the warmest spot on the floor and dozed off. Sleep would made him forget Stephen’s words for at least a few blessed hours of unconsciousness.

He was interrupted by the soft caresses of the cloak picking him up to slide under him and bundling up as a little nest for Tony to get cozy in. Still drowsy from sleep Tony palmed and massaged the fabric. Left you here too huh?! Even the cloak isn’t good enough for the treat lady.

Which meant that Stephen was probably out of the Sanctum at the moment. Tony couldn’t help but look around the empty estate. It always felt like a spooky haunted house without Stephen’s energy to keep the dangers at bay.

Especially when a door decided to close itself and trapping Tony’s tail. The cat screaming in shock and speeding off into the kitchen. The cloak had been following him cautiously, trying to get Tony to snooze on him or at least keep him calm and company.

Yeah Tony was done, fuck this house. 

Fuck Doctor Stephen Strange and the stupid treat lady. Tony clawed open a cabinet and moved inside, the door sliding shut behind him. The cloak flew into the kitchen a moment later, looking around fruitlessly before moving along. Tony was probably back to searching a warm spot to sleep in.

Tony rolled up in a fetal position, falling asleep again.

\-----

Going to the ‘treat lady’ without Tony was a bad idea, Stephen found out. Mrs. Parker was extremely disappointed Stephen didn’t take his cat with him. Stephen suddenly knew why she always asked for the cat first, instead of his own presence.

Goddamn cat might be a pain in the ass but he sure knew how to woo the ladies. Stephen sighed. Who am I kidding? Not just the ladies.

“Tony, I’m home. Where are you? I want to talk...” He shouted into the spacious halls of the Sanctum. “A-about your enchanted repulsors actually, I was quite impressed-”

Silence. This time however the cloak approached him almost immediately. Instead of hugging him around the shoulders, the cloak hovered in front of Stephen and made vague gestures.

“Are you alright?” Stephen asked, reaching out and running his hand over the red fabric. Nothing seemed off. “Oh thank the Vishanti. I was afraid Tony was up to his antics again.”

The cloak gestured, even more lively at the mention. Stephen held his head in his hands in despair. “I swear I loathe that street rat. I’m gonna cut his tail off I swear to Oshtur.”

Stephen sighed, straightened his posture and addressed the cloak. “Alright show me where he is.” 

The cloak shrugged.

“You don’t know? You are always around him. What happened this time…?” 

The cloak seemed to shiver? In frustration? Stephen frowned. Now both of his familiars were being a pain in the butt. 

The cloak had the audacity to slap him in the face. Before Stephen could scold it the cloak wrapped around, grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him to the first floor.

“You did not just slap me!” Stephen shouted upon touching ground. The cloak puffing up in anger and floating off. “Oh for- Why is everyone in this house against me?!”

The cloak rounded the corner and wasn’t seen again. Fine, off to search for Tony then.

Stephen wandered the Sanctum calling for his familiar for over ten minutes.

He checked every place where Tony loved to doze: window sills, his own bed, in front of the multiple fireplaces across the estate.

No where.

“Tony please... I am not angry anymore. I know you can hear me.” Stephen sighed, taking seat on a sofa. “Or cloak, for that matter. I’m sorry but apparently I deserved that aggression of yours...” 

Stephen felt the cloak shuffling back onto his shoulders again, its collar giving Stephen a loving run across his face. 

“You really don’t know where Tony is?” Stephen asked petting the fabric, plucking a few black cat hairs from the red.

The cloak shook it’s collar.

Great. Stephen swallowed upon remembering what he called Tony in his fit of rage. Stephen rested his face in his hands as worry flooded him. 

What if Tony had simply left him? He had no reason to stay after such a scolding. No one would let themselves get shouted at like that.

 

Stephen wiped back a tear before the cloak could, getting up in silence and walking off to the library. Better do some studying then. 

Upon entering the library and taking seat behind the big table in the middle of the room, Stephen was immediately confronted with Tony’s blueprints on the enchanted repulsor gems. Stephen took them for closer inspection.

God his cat was a gifted little furball. These blueprints so far beyond novice level magic. Stephen was genuinely impressed by the multiple layers of the enchantments put into the gems. Multiple spells acting as a dynamo to keep its magic charged up to be shot almost indefinitely without losing power. He knew Tony was quite crafty, but making spells sing together? Creating a infinite source of firepower? That man was a genius.

Stephen swallowed a fluttery feeling that wasn’t quite just pride towards his furry ward. Agamotto curse him for a fool.

Too late now, who knew where he was? Probably getting a patent on this Magitech right now. Stephen got up, shuffling into the kitchen. Some food and drink would most certainly make him feel better. 

Not feeling like cooking something up, Stephen opened the cupboard to grab a can of beans-

That was most certainly a very soft can of beans. Upon opening the cabinet some more Stephen gasped in relief as he saw his mischievous little fuzzball snoring softly between the canned food.

He carefully reached both hands inside and pulled the cat into his arms, hugging him close. 

“There you are...” Stephen whispered between its ears as he sat down at the kitchen table, “I thought you left me...”

Tony groggily woke up, blinking up at his master.

“Mraw?” 

“I’m so sorry. My god Tony I was a total douchebag-- I- what you did was wrong but... I had no reason to go off on you like I did.” Stephen spoke softly against the kitten’s head as he hugged him close and petted him.

Tony booped his paw against Stephen’s mouth. Stephen smiled and gave it a peck in return.

“No need to say anything, just... stay like this for me please. We can talk later.” Stephen responded, burying his face in Tony’s soft black fur. “I’m so sorry, I made you feel horrible. You are not a parasite you--” he paused, taking a deep breath. “Tony, you are my equal.”

Tony booped his paw to Stephen’s mouth again.

Stephen nodded, getting it this time. Tony looked up at him, purring: be silent you fool.

“I want you to show me all about your little enchanted trinkets tomorrow, alright? First we’re going to get some food and eat it in front of the fireplace, get all warm and head to bed. You can sleep on my bed tonight, how’d you like that?”

Tony meowed happily, crawling inside Stephen’s robes as the man stood up to get them a meal for two.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thank you for all the kind comments! I was a little busy so I couldn't react to them properly x)
> 
> Also Im bumping up the rating to mature because of the coming chapters ;)

Stephen didn’t think too much of taking Tony to bed - most mornings he woke up with the cat snoozing on the foot end anyways. He fell asleep with the small animal in his arms, to wake up spooning a very naked man in the morning.

Stephen shuffled, trying to escape the situation before it became embarrassing. Or waking Tony, or both. Too bad Tony’s back was basically plastered to Stephen’s front, Tony’s head resting on Stephen’s arm. The witch sighed and gave in, Tony would wake up soon enough and probably get out with too much bravado. Stephen hugged the smaller man closer, watching the twitch of Tony’s fluffy ears as the man was caught in a dream.

Stephen couldn’t help but smile when the man in his arms started to mewl softly, shuffling a little. The mewling changing into purring, the shuffling becoming more wiggling his hips against Stephen’s. Stephen tried pulling away, now literally the worst time to sport morning wood. The witch groaned in frustration as Tony kept pressing himself back against his master. 

Before Stephen was about to make an audible remark, Tony stretched and turned around in Stephen’s arms, facing him. 

“Good morning~” Tony whispered, bright yellow eyes peering up into Stephen’s.

“You have accidental subconscious transformations now?” Stephen quipped.

Tony purred as if it was a response, nuzzling his face in the crook of Stephen’s neck. 

“You smell nice.”

“I beg your pardon?” 

“I smell me on you. Smells nice.”

Stephen groaned. “Is this a cat thing?” 

It probably was judging by the purring coming of the man in front of him. Wiggling fuzzy ears tickling his jaw.

“I’m sorry...” Tony spoke against Stephen’s skin. “I didn’t want to kill the mood like that.”

Stephen swallowed. “What mood are you even talking about?”

Tony meowed quietly before pressing chaste kisses to Stephen’s neck and jaw. 

This was so incredibly wrong. 

Familiars in no way should sleep together with their Masters. Stephen froze under Tony’s soft administrations, mind going miles a minute as off why this would be wrong. He can not use his ward - apprentice, colleague? - like this. Even if Tony was basically the one throwing himself at Stephen all the time. 

Was that what Tony really was to him? Some kind of student in the field of magic?

Tony felt like an equal to him.

“Tony- we can’t do this-” Stephen croaked out before Tony’s loving kitten licks reached his lips.

Tony blinked a few times, the realisation dawning onto him. 

“Am I coming on too strong? D-did I misread-” 

“Shh, shh...” Stephen interrupted, bringing up his hand to pet Tony’s hair.

“It’s considered foul Tony we can’t... We can’t do this.”

Tony frowned, pushing away. “Foul? That’s what you think I am?!’

“No Tony-! That’s not what I meant-” 

Tony was already getting up to make a leave. Stephen was not going to let this happen two days in a row. 

He grabbed onto Tony’s wrist and pulled him back into the bed. Tony trying to struggle free by clawing and hissing. Stephen pulled him close and framed Tony’s face in his trembling hands.

“I have no good way of telling you this do I?” Stephen whispered as he moved closer in Tony’s space.

Tony’s ears perked up in alert, yellow eyes darting between Stephen’s eyes and his lips.

Stephen closed the distance, pressing their lips together as his hands traveled up to scratch and feel up Tony’s twitchy ear. Both the kissing and attention to his sensitive ears transformed Tony into a putty in Stephen’s hold. A deep satisfied purr rising up from within his chest. 

It was when Tony crawled into Stephen’s lap and demanded entrance into his mouth that Stephen pulled back. Tony looked utterly confused, adorable.

Stephen did pull him close, nosing at his sternum. “Tony, don’t ask me why but a relationship between a familiar and its master is considered taboo. Familiars are considered to be less than human...”

Tony nodded silently, rubbing his face and hands into Stephen’s bed hair.

“I am not one of those people Tony.” Kissing the warm skin before him. “But give me some time to think about this. About how we are going to do this.”

Tony took Stephen’s chin and tipped it up, staring at his face.

“Please think fast, I’d like to kiss you again.” 

“As insatiable for attention as you are with food, it seems,” the magician smiled.

Tony shrugged. “You are the best meal I ever laid eyes on.” 

Stephen snorted, shaking his head and taking Tony’s hand to press a kiss to his palm. 

“You’re such a kitten... Now, get out of my lap before I do something I will regret later on.”

Tony hopped off, dropping himself to the bed, still completely naked and unashamed.

“Mrrow... You can call me ‘kitten’ more often if you’d like Witch. I’d enjoy that.”

“I’m sure you would. Now get out off my bedroom before I portal your furry ass out.” 

Tony chuckled, rolling over and changing back into a cat. He jumped up to rub his head and body in one loving pass against Stephen’s chest before hopping off the bed and running into the house. Stephen had no idea where the cloak came from, but it zoomed by following the cat on its heels.

Since taking Tony in a few weeks ago he hadn’t had an opportunity to tell Bruce, and he actually felt pretty bad having forgot to do so. 

So Bruce and his consorts were coming over this afternoon. 

“Hmm, Banner? You’re friends with him?” Tony shot back, sitting at the kitchen table working down a glass of milk.

“Yes, I’d consider us pretty close friends actually. Why? Have you heard of him?”

Tony nodded, placing the empty glass down. “The witch who fused with his ox familiar? Of course I do. Hmm... Makes me think.”

Stephen rolled his eyes, he knew that tone. “You thinking is often a bad sign.” 

“I’d love to fuse with you too, albeit a bit differently... And not so permanent.”

“You’re going to be insufferable about this aren’t you?”

“You wasted a perfect hard-on this morning on blue balling me and yourself so of course I am.”

“Tony.” Tony swiped his thumb over his lip before biting on it and giving him a sultry look in return.

“Please behave when the others are here? I don’t want you giving me those looks all day because you and I will suffer the consequences and no- Tony don’t give me that look. You won’t like what will happen.”

“You’re no fun, Witch.” Tony sniffed.

“Oh you are a liar and you know it.”

\-----

When Bruce, Thor and Loki (perched on Thor’s broad shoulders) arrived through the interconnected Sanctum portals, the first thing they noticed was the black cat lounging on Stephen’s shoulder.

Stephen wanted to play with this, see how long they would take notice it wasn’t just a regular cat.

Before Stephen could even greet and lead everyone to the common room, Loki transformed to his human form and stormed towards Stephen.

Thor shouted at him to stop before Loki did himself, staring closely and intensely with his haunting slanted eyes;

“Stark... Is that you?”

Stephen sagged, letting out a deep sigh. “Of course you know him.” 

Tony jumped off Stephen’s shoulder, presenting himself as human and shaking Loki’s hand, “I see your witch moved in with Banner?”

Loki nodded, leaning in, “They are so deeply in love, they are oblivious to it. I am suffering Stark.” He whispered. “You clean up... extremely nicely by the way.”

A deep purr and a smirk was Tony’s reply.

All the witches were speechless with the sight in front of them.

“You did it!” Thor exclaimed happily, now striding forward to clap Stephen on the back whilst observing his familiar. “After all that complaining I almost thought it was fate you would stay without a bonded familiar!”

“Thanks.” Stephen deadpanned. “Shall we.. not stand in the hallway all day?”

The three witches left the familiars behind, apparently not going to join them. Stephen gave Tony a way side eye, but Tony chose to ignore it. Loki and Tony proceeded to venture towards the Library, Tony hopping to sit on the table as Loki kicked back in a luxurious chair.

“So.” Loki began, still taking in the new form of his old friend. “How long now?”

“Little over a month?” 

“Like your witch?”

Tony crossed his legs, “Mrroww.. A lot~”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Careful Stark.. They consider it beastiality.”

Tony rolled his eyes, ignoring the snake’s response. “Do people know I finally bonded?”

“Oh yes... Tony it has been the word on the streets lately. Naked actual man Tony Stark, seen outside the pub he likes to scurry up leftover meals and help lowlifes cheat in poker.” Loki explained.

Tony swallowed, nodding whilst wiping a hand over his forehead. “I haven’t really told Strange yet about… Me? My heritage? Both literal and about my family?”

 

Loki shrugged. “Your witch is a... peculiar one. He was not born into this magic world, his knowledge is from the books. He is not very schooled in history now is he?”

Tony shook his head. “I did... I mentioned parts, like the vault! But he never asks me to elaborate? I’m afraid he’s either being polite or he doesn’t care..”

Loki shrugged, seemingly bored himself now as he stood up and walked over to the cabinets. Fingers trailing over the backs of books as he walked past them. “Does it matter?”

 

“I’m afraid we might be in danger?” Tony replied. Loki whipped around, smiling devilishly. 

“Tony Stark...” Slowly approaching Tony.. “Tony you have been in danger the moment since you have acquired your human form and are able to open the vault..”

 

Loki placed his hands next to the legs Tony let dangle of the table, invading his private space. His forked tongue slithering out to taste his smell. The cloak whizzed into the room, both familiars jumping up because of it’s sudden appearance.

“Y-yes?” Tony requested the cloak.

The cloak pointed behind him: follow me.

\-----

“This is... extraordinary..” Bruce exclaimed going over the blueprints of Tony’s enchanted palm repulsor tech. “He came up with these just, mere weeks after bonding?!”

Stephen nodded, unsure if Bruce’s enthusiasm was either good or bad.

“HA!” Thor laughed, slamming his already empty beer jug down. “He really is a Stark! A true man of Iron!”

Stephen blinked in confusion. “I keep getting the impression his name carries some weight?”

Bruce nodded, his eyes not leaving the schematics before him. He waved his hand at Thor, too busy reading to fill Stephen in. Even Thor could do this much.

Thor perked up, clearing his throat. 

“Yes! The Stark house is an age old lineage of black cat familiars. Purebreds! But that is not what is the most peculiar about them no.. Every Stark proved to a true genius in the field of Magitech. Everything written down on Magitech is written by his father to be exact! Howard Stark was a true mastermind of his time in Magic.”

Bruce nodded, looking up at Stephen. “You hit the jackpot Stephen, you got one of the most powerful familiars anyone could wish for. Take good care of him and he will grant you much valued wisdom like this.” Pointing at the schematics in front of him.

“And riches~!” Thor chimed in.

“Excuse me? Riches? He was a street cat, told me his parents are long dead.” Stephen asked bewildered.

“There is this legend...” Thor began as he took his jug, filling magically to the brim with beer. “That all the Stark riches are hidden in a vault... A vault that can only be opened by human hands. They thought Stark was cursed Strange - that he could never access his riches, that he was cursed to never find his witch.”

Didn’t Tony mention something about a vault? That very first day together? 

Stephen took a sip of his long gone cold tea, magically reheating it. “You tell this like it’s an old story Thor..”

“That is because it is..” Bruce answered. “Tony has been a cat for a several hundred years Stephen. He was really thought to be cursed.. But now, he is human. Maybe you should talk with him?”

 

He really didn’t want to push answers and painful backstory out of Tony.

“Maybe I should.” 

At that moment the cloak floated into the roam followed by... a black cat carrying a snake.

“Oh for-” Stephen’s worried look shot up at the cloak. “What did they do? Is something in the house broken? No I’m an idiot... is the fabric of space time still intact?”

The cloak approached Stephen and patted him reassuringly on the head. Tony hopped onto the table, possessively standing on his own blueprints as soon as he saw Bruce still bend over them.

Loki slithered up Thor’s chair, silently returning to sit still on his shoulders. His piercing eyes never leaving Tony. 

Bruce smiled and gave Tony a pet, picking him up after and setting him on his lap. Tony looked rather agitated by this, Stephen couldn’t help but smile at the cat’s attempt to leave Bruce’s grasp. 

“These are amazing Stark.” Bruce said to Tony as he pet him across his head and back. “You should get these findings documented and published!”

“Meow..” 

Bruce looked up at Stephen in question.

“What?” Stephen asked.

Bruce rolled his eyes, “Well what did he say?”

“He meowed for gods sake-” 

“HAH!” Thor interrupted. “He can’t even understand his familiar yet!”

Stephen pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the headache coming on. “I am supposed to speak cat now?”

“At least learn to understand him!” Thor shouted, still laughing. “You still have so much to learn Doctor Strange.”

Meanwhile Tony batted his paws at Bruce’s hands, finally managing to escape and jumping over from the table straight to Stephen’s lap. Pushing his head against his witch’s chest and chin. Give me attention witch.

Stephen complied, petting Tony who purred and calmed down, dozing off in the witch’s lap. Bruce and Thor looked at Tony in disappointment.

Stephen actually didn’t want to know. “What now?” 

“Tony these findings are amazing, I’d love to know how you came up with using regular polished sapphires.”

Sapphires? What? He never had those in the Sanctum.. Where did Tony get sapphires..?

The cat seemed asleep except from it’s swishing tail, little shit.

“I’m afraid you aren’t going to get anything out of him today.”

Bruce sagged, he seemed eager to get into the details of the schematics. 

The talk steered off in other directions now that Tony was faking sleep in Stephen’s lap, and the odd trio left them as soon as the sun set behind the skyline of New York, leaving Stephen and Tony alone once again. 

Stephen wanted to get up, he really did. But as soon as the purring got harder and the tail stopped swishing he knew Tony had to be asleep. He couldn’t bring himself to awaken his familiar but he really had to get up and prepare dinner.

Before finally getting up Tony left his slumber - and his cat form. Stephen found his lap straddled by a very human Tony Stark. He yawned theatrically, making a real show of stretching out before placing his hands on Stephen’s shoulders.

“Hi~.” He purred.

“Bruce was really disappointed you know.” Stephen said, his hands coming to rest around Tony’s waist. “Apparently you are some sort of famous crazy mad scientist inventor, and I didn’t know?”

Tony licked his lower lip, gazing in Stephen’s eyes. “Oh I am mad alright...”

Stephen tried really hard not to smile, looking away from Tony’s intense stare. “Can we have... a normal conversation? Without you avoiding my questions and topics?”

Tony’s demeanour changed, he sighed as his hands framed Stephen’s face and pointed it up so Stephen was looking back at him.

“To be honest,” Tony whispered as he pressed his forehead against Stephen’s, “the normal conversation where I will not avoid your questions is.. dangerous Stephen.”

Stephen pulled him closer. “I told you before Tony.. I would never judge you. What danger is there really?”

“Oh... You really don’t want to know my dear witch.”


	7. Chapter 7

It became painfully obvious to Tony that Stephen did not read much into the Familiars. At all. The basics maybe, but that was pretty much it.

And this is the Supreme Witch guarding the planet? Tony saw Stephen reading most time of his days at the Sanctum.. It was actually pretty amusing.

“Tony I..” Stephen frowned at him. “Tony there are just so many ways you can say ‘meow’. You can not convince me I can actually be taught to understand your cat whines.”

Tony rest his hand on his chest, looking away dramatically. “I am wounded!”

Stephen continued frowning.

Tony leant forward from where he was sitting on the edge of the table, smirking. “There is meow.. and mrroww and mew, and nya.”

“What?’

“You know,” Tony held his hand like a claw next to his face. “Nya~”

“Stop.” Stephen hid his face in his hands. “This is ridiculous.”

“Well how else are we going to communicate when I am your favourite furball~?”

Stephen adjusted his posture, “How do.. non verbal animal familiars communicate then..”  
Shit he was onto something. Tony didn’t feel like spoiling it yet, suddenly very interested by the sharpness of his claws.

“How do Thor and Loki converse then huh? Thor can identify what every single hiss means?!”

Tony couldn’t help but laugh at the image. Thor hissing back at his snake familiar was such a joke.

“Have you read beyond the first chapter on familiars Witch…?” Tony offered.

Stephen looked away in denial. Cute. He got up and walked towards Tony, snatching a book that was laying next to him and opening it. Oh pretty witch if only you finished that Familiars for Dummies book.

Stephen started going through multiple pages, Tony taking their close proximity to run his tail over Stephen’s leg. After a little while and reading some passages he lowered the book between then and slapped it shut, Tony’s ears standing in up in attention at the sudden sound. 

“You could’ve just told me it’s a mental connection between us.”

“You could’ve just read that book... And you still should.” Tony snickered. 

“Shush, cat.” Orange magic flaring from Stephen’s hand. “Let me concentrate. This should not be too hard...”

With a few waves of Stephen’s hand a magical orange thread appeared in mid air. Tony took one end of it in hand, curling the strand around his finger offering Stephen to do the same. Stephen did as Tony opened his hand, Stephen placing his trembling hand in Tony’s. Tony intertwining their fingers as the magical thread fizzled brighter for a moment before disappearing into their skin. 

Stephen frowned. “That... is a rather romantic spell.”

“You think tangling a magic thread between our hands is romantic?” Tony chuckled, “Can’t wait for you to experience the magic of kama sutra.”

Stephen blushed, trying to get his hand back but Tony held on tight.

“Well, meow at me cat.”

“Meoow~” Tony answered as he pressed his lips to Stephen’s knuckles.

Stephen shot him an incredulous look, his cheeks reddening slightly. 

“Oh you understood that didn’t you.”

“You are ridiculous.” Stephen finally pulled his hand back, looking down at the tail coiled around his thigh.

“I’d prefer... ‘enchanting,’” Tony purred. 

Stephen couldn’t hide his fond smile at that. “May I request you to return me my leg?”

Tony moved his tail back up on the table. Smiling at Stephen, playing coy. Stephen shook his head as he gave Tony a scratch behind his ear, “See? You can be a good kitty.”

“Only because you are such a good witch.” 

Stephen leaned in as he brushed his lips against Tony’s twitching ear, whispering. “Your witch.” 

Before Tony could comprehend the meaning of that Stephen had already picked the book and turned his heel, walking away to finally give the book a proper read. 

“Hey!” Tony shouted, only able to grab onto an edge of the Cloak, which detached itself from Stephen’s shoulder as to not stop him dead in his tracks. Tony let out a series of displeased meows as the cloak wrapped itself around Tony in a kitten containing burrito.

“I thought you were on my side...” Tony complained as the cloak gave him a loving squeeze. “Meohw…”

\-----

Damn him but the cloak was soft, warm and knew the best sunbeams in the Sanctum. As soon as Tony used his cat form to escape the grasp of the cloak, it completely swaddled around the little offender and carried him off to real nice warm spot where Tony couldn’t help but fall asleep.

Tony was woken up by familiar long bony hands raking through his fur - wait.

Tony opened his eyes, looking up in the mischievous slanted eyes of.. Loki. Loki petting him. 

Tony clawed at Loki’s hands, actually catching the skin and scratching it before Loki shoved him to the ground.

“You little.. street vermin..” Loki licked at his wound as Tony changed to his human form, giving Loki another hiss for good measure. Grabbing the cloak of the ground and bundling it in his arms.

“Why are you here..?”

“They are incredibly loud, but at least they are finally fucking.” Loki rolled his eyes, waving his hand as the scratches healed by magical regeneration. 

“At least you aren’t here again as some scary omen.” Tony sniffed as he took the cloak and swung it around, perching it on his shoulders.

“I figured I have a lucky streak with two idiot witches, so bringing together a hopefully less moronic witch and his familiar was next on my to list.”

“I don’t need.. Your help Loki.” Tony’s pride was at play here.

“I see how you two look at each other and without someone’s interference nothing is ever going to happen.” Loki explained, “So let’s get down to business, what do you want from him?”

 

“Loki I swear to the Vishanti I basically got him where I want him by now.”

“I doubt that, judging by me finding you sleeping here alone. And not on or in the vicinity of your human.”

Tony sighed, hard. Moving back against the wall and bonking the back of his head against it.  
“Ok fine.” He began. “I want everything from him.”

Loki snorted, raising an eyebrow. “Everything?”

“You know! Everything humans do when they mate.”

Loki laughed out loud by now. “Humans do not mate, Tony by dear Odin-”

“They don’t?!” Tony returned, actually shocked.

“They fuck, Tony you have been a cat for over a few centuries and it’s painful how it shows.”

“I thought I was cursed!” Tony shouted, “Cut me some slack snake.”

“You are human for just under two months and the first thing you want to do is mate with your witch… You are incorrigible.”

“I don’t just want to fuck him.. Why, why am I talking about this with you of all people?” Tony mumbled as he rubbed his face.

“Aww…” Loki cooed, “You want to watch movies with him, walk hand in hand.. cuddle in front of the fireplace and probably.. groom him knowing you.”

Tony glared daggers at Loki.

“Your old age made you soft Tony.”

“Just get on with it and get the fuck out snake.”

“Do you even know how human men fuck?” Loki chuckled.

“What?”

“You just wanted to cuddle with his dick or something? Oh Tony..”

“My god Loki of course I know how human males fuck.”

“You might have had your fair share of catty escapades over the decades.. but you are basically a human virgin..” Loki bullied.

“Loki I will blast you the fuck out of my house if you keep this up.”

Loki looked down at his wrist, eyeing his watch. “They’ve been at it for around 20 minutes now. So no way in hell I am going back yet cat.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “I could uh, grab Stephen’s laptop. Search up some things?”

“Just watch gay porn Tony, if you are smart you let yourself get caught by your witch, he’ll inevitably end up watching with you and set the mood.”

The cloak batted its collar against Tony’s cheeks. He swiped at it, but it kept going.

“Stop it!” he hissed as he tried to pull the cloak off completely now. Who didn’t budge, but stopped it’s assault. 

“See? He is done with your sexual tension too.” Loki remarked.

“Is it that obvious?”

“You two are lucky you don’t interact with many others.”

 

Tony bonked his head against the wall again. “What was the first thing you thought when Thor found and bonded with you?”

Loki took a moment to think.

“Somewhere in between, why this idiot and thank god I am free of molting every now and then.”

“Oh.. That’s quite different.”

“Tony I don’t look at anyone and want to jump them the moment I lay eyes on them. I know you, this doesn’t surprise me. What does surprise me is that you want to be all cutesy with Mr Cheekbones, guess you realize you are really stuck to him huh?”

“I really don’t mind to be honest..” Tony answered honestly.

“Look, I regard Thor as a brother by now. I am pretty sure he does too. Bruce and the Hulk have quite… a different thing going on. In my old age I have seen a lot of different bonds between witches and their familiars.. Also more intimate ones.” Loki got up on his feet, gesturing Tony to keep seated as he stepped back. “I have seen familiars crush on their witches at the moment of their bond.. And witches as well.”

Tony stared off into the distance as he went over what Loki told him.

 

“Like yours so painfully is, the way he looks at you… holds you close. Disgusting, utterly disgusting. Please just suck his dick already.”

“You are starting to overstay your welcome.” 

“You are welcome, by the way.” Loki chuckled as he wandered back into the Sanctum. 

Tony flipped Loki off while he rounded the corridor. 

“Don’t ever say you want to mate him in his face, you will kill the mood.” Was the last thing Tony heard Loki bark out before his presence left the New York Sanctum.

The cloak detached itself from Tony’s shoulder’s, bundling up in a heap of fabric as it sought a place in Tony’s arms. Tony absentmindedly ran his fingers over the seams and fabric as the cloak hugged Tony around his waist. 

“Why is that snake always right about everything?”

The cloak shrugged.

“And so smug about it too...”

\-----

Stephen saw the black cat warily rounding the corner, silently padding over to where his sleeping form was draped over the couch. 

Because yes, a witch may snooze on the job but still continue with work thank you very much. His astral form was invisible to Tony, who absolutely didn’t notice Stephen watching as the cat jumped onto his witch’s chest and pawed at his tunic. Apparently Tony wasn’t phased by the floating book next to Stephen as the animal nestled on Stephens shoulder, supported by the couch’s arm rest as he rubbed it’s head repeatedly against Stephen’s. 

He’d indulge him, his astral form re-entering his body as he enveloped the animal in his arms. Greeted by a deep satisfied purr and kitten licks to the face. 

Something was missing however.

“Hey kitten..” Stephen whispered as he ruffled Tony’s cheeks. “Did you get jealous and finally burn the cloak?”

“Mroww...” 

“You would never?” Stephen smiled as he hugged Tony close. “Understanding you like this does make everything a lot easier.” 

Tony was wriggling uncomfortably, muffled meowing coming from where Stephen tucked Tony’s head to his chest.

“Too tight? Too bad. Cloak or your life kitten.” He warned, giving him another squeeze.

“Maaooww!!”

The cloak floated over and covered Stephen like a blanket.

“Oh.. would you look at that.” Stephen chuckled as he released his hold on cat in despair. “Next time I will waterboard you as you keep my cloak hostage.” 

Tony mewled in annoyance.

“You can tell me all day you didn’t do anything but I am never going to believe you.”

Tony pushed his paw against Stephen’s nose. 

“Tony can you please turn human already and stop this nonsense.” Taking the paw in his hand, Stephen thumbed at the toe beans. 

It didn’t take two minutes before Stephen was blanketed by Tony’s human body instead of just the cloak. 

“Hi.” Tony whispered.

“Hi.” Stephen answered.

“Uh, caught up on the material witch?”

“I have. You are truly more amazing the more I learn about you.” Stephen smiled, Tony’s hand still in his. 

“Wish there were more books about your kind for me to read up on.” Tony quipped.

“Kitten... You already read me like a book.” 

Tony licked his lips, focused on Stephen’s. “I assume you are done ‘thinking’ then?”

 

“Mmhmm..” Stephen affirmed he took Tony’s hand to hold it against his cheek. Tony bringing up his other to frame the witch’s face. 

“Well?” Tony asked, tail swishing back and forth. 

Stephen pulled his familiar close, his lips locking with Tony in a sweet slow kiss. Tony’s hands moved up to seek purchase in Stephen’s hair, pulling him impossibly closer as enthusiastically tried to deepen the slide of lips, his tongue swiping over his witch’s lips to demand entry. When Tony wedged his thigh in between Stephen’s leg to make him gasp he took the opportunity. Tongues mingling in a hot wet slide. 

It’s when Stephen pulled back to breath and moan at Tony’s insistent rutting he stopped the man from swooping in again. 

“Kitten let’s.. take this to the bedroom shall we.” 

Tony purred as he playfully bit at Stephen’s jaw. Not making any movement to get up.

But who needs to move if you can teleport yourselves with a snap? 

The cloak flowed down onto an empty sofa a moment later. Puffing up with frustration he made a leave for the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yum...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, sorry this took a while! I didn't expect to get stuck at the smut but.. here we are, more on that in the end note.

When the cloak fluttered into the room and onto the bed it’s master was already naked, Stephen pushing Tony into the mattress, Tony embracing his master, both lost in a voracious snog. They didn’t even notice the cloak draping itself over the bed next to them. Not demanding any attention, just watching over their humans.

Tony mewled in annoyance as Stephen pulled back, his hands trailing over Tony’s body as he straddled him. Looking fondly down his familiar who tried to pull Stephen back down. The witch took Tony’s arm and pinned them above his head. “Shh kitten, let me take care of you.”

“B-but-” Tony protested, pulling at his hands where Stephen held them down. “I want to… do that..”

“Don’t worry,” Stephen chuckled as he leant down, pressing a kiss to Tony’s lips, “I want you inside me too.”

Tony moaned, baring his neck as Stephen proceeded to assault it with lips and teeth. “Oh thank Hoggoth-”

Stephen let go of Tony’s hands as he trailed lower, mouthing at his nipples and chest. 

“I am too impatient to properly play with your... virgin hole.” Stephen groaned, nosing at his treasure trail. 

Tony made an insulted little mewl at this. “T-thats not the reason I hope..” 

Stephen ignored the writhing man above him as he took the familiar’s cock, stroking it slowly as he sloppily mouthed at the head and shaft. Taking him in after, tonguing the length before swallowing. Tony dug his hands in Stephen’s hair, his own hands now shaking with pleasure.

“Goddess you’re beautiful.” Stephen breathed as he moved of Tony’s cock, eyes meeting between the two. “Look at you.”

Tony bathed in the praise, groaning and trying to push and pull Stephen. Uncertain how to proceed. Stephen took Tony’s hands in his, observing as he kissed his palms, the separate fingers. “I love these claws on you but... I am pretty certain my behind will not.”

Tony blinked, between his nails and Stephen’s awaiting expression.

“Oh! Yes, of course.” His sharp fingernails changing into something actually resembling human nails. 

Stephen gave his lover’s hands another kiss before letting them go, interest taken by the swishing tail that occasionally brushed his thigh. He took the tail and nuzzled the soft black fur, pressing kisses to it. “Absolutely beautiful.” 

Tony groaned, bucking his hips up. “I thought you were impatient..”

“Oh I am.” Stephen replied, sitting up and waving his hand to summon a bottle of lube, “But that won’t stop me from taking my time.” 

Stephen took Tony’s hand and covered his fingers in lube, moving up and guiding his hand to his ass. “Care to assist? My hands aren’t exactly.. up to the task..”

Tony shot up, wrapping his free arm around Stephen’s slim waist as his other hand was guided between Stephen’s cheeks. Tony scooted up, burying his face against his witch’s sternum as he traced his slick fingers over Stephen’s rim. Stephen’s trembling hand holding Tony’s in place, his body already pushing against the digits.

“P-please Tony.” He breathed against the man’s hair and fuzzy ears.

Tony looked up, suddenly nervous. “I’ve never..”

“I’ll guide you. Push your finger inside me please..” Stephen answered.

Tony nodded, pushing his finger in slowly, Stephens hips moving on its own accord as he groaned. “Yeah.. Like that, open me up kitten..”

With renewed confidence Tony started to open him up properly. Stephen moaning into Tony’s hair as rocked back and forth on his fingers, having added another one. Both Stephen’s hands moving up to dig in the familiar’s hair, scratching him behind the ears. Tony purred hard, looking up at his witch as he crooked his fingers, testing for the reaction it would elicit from his witch. Stephen moaned into Tony’s waiting mouth, lips slotting back together in a lazy kiss when Tony added a third digit. Stephen shivered, mouth slack as he voiced his pleasure.

“Fuck you’re good at this Tony.” 

Tony couldn’t help but snort. “Really, you can tell me if I suck.”

“Yeah- you are ah, most definitely going to suck me next time.” Stephen replied, lovingly gnawing at Tony’s furry ear. “God please fuck me Anthony I’m- I need you inside me-”

Tony nodded, removing his fingers as Stephen shifted on his knees. Taking Tony’s length and covering it with lube before sitting up and aligning Tony’s cock against his pucker.   
Both men gasping in each other’s mouth as Stephen slid down slowly, not stopping until he was fully seated in Tony’s lap. 

“Shit..” Tony bit in Stephen’s shoulder, groaning. “Shit your tight-”

“It’s been a while.” Stephen replied, shimmying his hips slightly. Throwing his head back as he rocked back and forth some more. “Oh Tony-”

 

“I got ya.” Tony whispered in Stephen’s neck, grabbing him by the hips as he guided them into a slow rhythm. Stephen’s thighs quakedg as he lifted himself up again and again. Tony pulled him down onto his cock with a bruising grip. 

It wasn’t until Stephen pushed Tony back down when he rode him in earnest. Tony not much more than an audience to a very vocal Supreme Witch bouncing on his cock. Stephen’s hands finding purchase on Tony’s pecs to give himself better leverage. 

Now Tony had never been a prude of a cat, got a lot of unbonded familiar cats back in the day.. But this- this felt different, so much more intense to be able to hold your partner, voice your pleasure in words. Tony let out a litany of curses when Stephen started to shout his name. Yeah it became apparent to Tony he was not yet built to last for this.

This was embarrassing.

“Stephen- shit I’m, not gonna last like this fuck-”

Stephen slowed down, slowly rocking back and forth. His hands stroking Tony’s torso as he looked down at him fondly. 

“I didn’t expect-”

“Shh...” Stephen shushed as he leant down, kissing Tony deeply. The only movement was Stephen grinding his cock between their bodies. “You’re doing great kitten.. you feel so good inside me, fill me up so good.” 

“By the Vishanti don’t say things like that if you want me to make you cum-” 

Stephen chuckled, kissing him again. Stephen took one of Tony’s hands of his thighs and guided it between them. Tony wrapping his hand around Stephen’s cock with Stephen’s enclosing his around Tony’s. Guiding him into jerking him off. “Yeah, like that..” 

Stephen sat back up and slowly took the pace up again, helping Tony to jerk him in tandem with his thrusts. 

“Oh hoary hosts.. Tony fuck me like you mean it I’m almost-” 

“Yes sir!” Tony purred as he slammed his hips up at Stephen’s downwards thrusts. 

 

It wasn’t a dozen of thrusts before Stephen was moaning and his release spilled over their hands and Tony’s stomach. Tony fucking him through it as Stephen slowly lowered himself down over his lover. Mouthing at his familiar’s sweaty skin, breathing heavily as he was still enjoying his high.

Tony brought up his stained hand to lick at the fluids, Stephen lazily looking up at him.

“Use me Tony.. Please cum inside me-”

“Don’t need to tell me that twice.” Tony groaned as he moved Stephen’s limp body up so he could properly fuck up into him. Thrusts shallow, Stephen’s hole a wet hot vice around his cock. It didn’t take much for Tony to topple over the edge, Stephen moaning softly as he felt Tony’s cum paint his insides.

Both men groaning in unison as Stephen moved himself of Tony’s cock, planting himself face down into the mattress next to him. Tony rolling over, licking his lips as he inspected Stephen’s gaping leaking hole. Stephen twitched in discomfort as Tony thumbed at it. 

“Please Tony I’m going to cry if you keep that up-” 

Tony chuckled, lifting Stephens arm and crawling into his embrace. Nuzzling his cheek and tangling their legs together.

“Tony you are filthy, ugh, nevermind.” 

“Too late now~”

The cloak moved from its place on the bed to cover the men under its fabric, snuggling them close. Collar petting at their faces with enthusiasm. 

“Stop..” Stephen groaned, too boneless to swat at it. 

The cloak obeyed however, giving them a loving squeeze. 

“I’m glad the cloak is as happy as I am right now~” Tony purred. 

Stephen smiled, pressing a kiss to Tony’s forehead. Pulling him close.

“Do we have any obligations today?” Tony asked, sleep lacing his words.

“Hmm yes... actually we do..”

Tony groaned.

“We should take a shower after we dozed.. Check the cloak for stains..” Stephen chuckled.

Tony shook his head smiling, sleep overtaking him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight so. The last weeks where incredibly hectic. Maybe you saw a Dark Samus cosplay around because that thing went pretty viral.. and yes thats me! And also the reason I couldn't update x)
> 
> Also, question... Any people dislike Ironstrangefrost? Because.. I have the mighty NEED to throw loki in for some bonus chapeter goodness after the plot stuff is done.. <3
> 
> yell at me on twitter! @alexveens


	9. Chapter 9

Entering Loki’s room in the London Sanctum, Stephen encountered exactly what he thought he would. A messy, damp and above all hot room. The ceiling littered with magically powered sunrays. Pillows scattered across in a big heap and on them... a large anaconda at rest, basking in the heat.

“Loki.”

The snake opened his eyes, tongue tasting the air when Stephen entered but furthermore unmoving.

“Loki I came to the understanding you know Tony better than anyone. I require your help.”

The snake’s head perked up, assessing the witch before him. After a short period of silence Loki shifted into his human form. Still laying across the soft pillows, but very naked, and human. A smirk on his lips. “Is he keeping secrets from you? I am not going to just give information free you know..”

Stephen frowned, “Tony has gone missing you insufferable snake. I haven’t seen him for over 48 hours.” 

A black three piece suit moved to sit on Loki’s body as he stood, visibly shocked. “I shall make an exception for this.”

\---

It would just be another simple nightly trip to the vault.. He desperately needed to stock up on enchantable gems, bring some money back as well to shove in his dear witch’s pockets… He really should’ve let his witch in on this - this whole vault he inherited - but decided it was perhaps better Stephen didn’t know too much.

Tony was sure regretting that now. At least he was about to take his secrets to the grave. No matter how hard they made it.

Tony was unsure what happened, he just woke up, cold and in a dark basement it seemed like. His body hurting all over, pain radiating from within his chest - which was human. He tried to transform back into his cat forme but simply, couldn’t. His magic waning with every new labored breath he took.

He hadn’t seen his captors, or heard them. He had just finished, closing his personal vault in the peculiar bank of Manhattan as he made his leave back to the Sanctum. To never arrive.

He finally managed to crawl up, hands clawing at his chest, his shirt ripped out of his way. He looked down following the blue glow and-

That was most definitely one of his sapphire gems stuck into his sternum. Tony coughed up bile and blood, panicking as he slumped back down into position. Eyes rolling back into his head as unconsciousness took him over again.

\---

“I really figured you two had been talking by now.” Loki questioned, sitting in one of Stephen’s sofa’s as he watched the witch pace up and down the room.

“He seemed rather protective over certain information!”

“Calm down. I am not blaming either of you. He had a legitimate reason for withholding certain information from you.”

“But why?” Stephen shouted, coming down to a halt. 

“Because he loves you, idiot.” Loki rolled his eyes.

Stephen sagged, sighing as he moved over to the sofa Loki was sitting on. Taking place next to him.

“I don’t need you to tell me his secrets... but I do need you to help me find him.”

Loki nodded. “Tony is going to scratch my eyes out-”

“I will do worse if you don’t.” Stephen interjected.

“I’d love to see you try.” Loki snorted as he leaned back. “Have you tried his vault yet?”

Stephen turned to look at him. “I have heard him mention it. Nothing more.”

“Have you researched who the Stark family was?” Loki asked. 

“A little actually, the Stark line of cat familiars who always seemed to bond to the reigning Supreme witches. The familiars themselves incredibly adapt in constructing magitech weaponry and technology.”

“I am glad you can read.” Loki quipped, yawning. “You do not need to summarize this for me. I’ve seen three generations of Stark’s bond to their humans.”

“Stop stalling and start spilling: where he could be? Or is that too hard for your snake tongue?”

“I am wounded.”

“Loki.”

“I want you to understand that Stark has a lot of enemies. Or more like... snitches. Where do you think all those gathered riches have been collected hmm?” He inquired, raising an eyebrow at Stephen. 

“Is that vault on this plane of existence even?” Stephen asked.

“The Peculiar bank of downtown Manhattan.” Loki deadpanned.

Stephen jumped up, cloak coming to sit around his shoulders. “Let’s go then.”

Loki remained where he sat. “You will not find him there. Trust me.”

“But we might find something!” 

Loki had to give him that, getting to his feet as Stephen retrieved his sling ring. Waving a hand and opening a portal. Both men stepping through, immediately into the lobby of the bank.

Stephen had been here a few times for minor business, mostly meeting up with denizens who where in need of his aid.

Loki seemed more at ease than he was, walking up to the counter and asking the goblin questions. People all around the crowded lobby were eyeing him. Stephen figured seeing Loki around never meant much good, these people deadly aware this. Some seemed to take their belongings and leave the building in a hurry.

 

Stephen approached the snake to overhear their conversation.

“Stark left just as he came.” The goblin repeated, frustration in his voice.

“Yes, you told me that, thrice now. But was there anything out of usual when he left the facility?” 

The goblin sneered, shaking its head and waving him off. “Leave snake. You are bad for business.” 

 

Loki sniffed indignantly, turning around and meeting Stephen’s gaze in silence.

“Don’t think about asking him to escort us to Stark’s vault. He’s not letting us. I tried.”

“I expected you to be better at this. You know what they say about snakes and their silver tongue.” Stephen snorted, falling in Loki’s step as they wandered to the front door.

Loki smiled. “My tongue is good for certain things. But not everyone seems to appreciate them.”

Stephen frowned in silence as both men stepped into the busy New York streets. Skies grey, a light drizzle dampening their clothes. “Are all familiars so flirty?” Stephen suddenly remarked.

Loki turned on his heels to face Stephen, smirking. “Only because you are very receptive to flirting familiars.”

Before Stephen could go in any discussion someone followed them out of the door, grabbing Stephen’s shoulder and whipping him around. Stephen looked at a young lady, obviously hiding her fae like appearance with a human appearance to the outside world, 

“Doctor Strange?”

“That would be me, yes.” Stephen answered, side eyeing Loki who came to stand next to him, crossing his arms.

“I know you are looking for Stark. There have been more people today asking to be led to his vault. I also work the counter, I am sorry my colleague didn’t want to elaborate but...” the woman spoke. “In the past day at least 5 different men have tried...”

Stephen looked between Loki and the lady, “Did you ask-”

“You don’t just ask who these people are Strange I am- truly sorry but... That is all I have.” 

“Did your colleague lead them to the vault?” Loki intercepted.

The woman looked warily at him, then off in the distance. Nodding. “Which is why I came outside to tell you. Look, gentlemen; no one truly knows what is in that vault. But everyone knows it contains endless riches and magitech from his family. People have caught wind of the fact that Stark finally bonded to a witch, gained his human appearance. Thus finally able to open his inherited vault.. Either he knows this himself and is in hiding, or it is already too late and people who mean to ransack the contents got hold of him.”

Stephen ran his hands through his hair, turning around to overthink the new information. Leaving the lady to Loki.

“Thank you... miss...?”

“Potts, sir. Look I’m probably going to get shit because they know what information I am giving you right now. But I would really hate to see this happen to truly anyone, you deserved to know.”

Loki nodded, shooting her a little smile. “Miss Potts, if you ever get into trouble because of this I want you to know Strange would gladly help you out.”

“You wouldn’t?” She snorted.

Loki returned the gesture. “Who do you think I am? Some kind of good samaritan? Now off you go, fae’s have this smell that... kicks up my appetite...” 

The lady gave him one disapproving look before moving back inside. Loki turning to Stephen who was.. pacing up and down the sidewalk now. At least Loki himself was dressed in rather- acceptable human attire. But here was Stephen Strange, unfazed by the New York civilians staring at his blue sorcerer's robes and red cloak.

“Maybe we should get a move on Strange.” Loki offered. Taking Stephen out of his personal brainstorm session. 

“To where?! We learned nothing!”

“Except that it is pretty likely that he is taken, and that a group is trying to gain access to his vault.” Loki reasoned.

Stephen rubbed at his goatee, squinting in thought. “Only he can enter, can’t he.” 

“Mmmhmm.”

“So they are going to keep trying.” Stephen continued.

“Mmmmmhmmm.”

“They are gonna bring him here then, eventually.”

“Quite the deductive reasoning doctor! Now that I mention this... Say you do strike a close resemblance to that british human detective..”

Stephen waved him off, grabbing Loki by the shoulder and dragging him through an instantaneous portal that appeared on the pavement. Both men appearing on the other end back into the Sanctum.

“So.” Loki spoke as Stephen immediately went to scurry around picking up books from shelves. “What’s the plan?”


	10. Chapter 10

Waking up again Tony noticed he wasn’t lying on a cold hard floor... Which was a good start. Instead he was in a sitting position, his head assaulted by bright lights. He tried to move to no avail, his hands bound behind him against the chair presumably.

His head felt heavy, the pain slowly took his attention again. Looking down at his chest, which was now bandaged, a weak blue glow shone through the bandages.

“Just kill me..” Tony croaked. “I know what you want.. I’m not going to give it to you..”

“We know that.” a male answered. Judging from his voice sitting not to far away from Tony. “We are going to take it from you.”

Tony couldn’t help but laugh, head hanging back. “Your glowing contraption going to take over my mind and make me your servant or something?”

“No..”

Tony swallowed, head lolling forward again. “What even does it do..”

“Only your human form can enter the vault.” 

He figured. So he was bound to his human form and his magic dampened with a cursed huge ass fucking stone in his chest. Breathing hurt. Moving his body hurt. Tony was pretty sure that leaving this untreated would kill him nonetheless.

He would die and Stephen would never know where he went and if he would ever come back.

Tony let out a shaky breath as he shook his head. You know what, fuck dying. He is not going to die if that means his witch would be left behind and mourning. 

Even though his vision adjusted, the figure in front of him was still blurry. The light too bright to make out any prominent features.

“Keep him here.” his captor spoke. “And alive.”

Multiple people proceeded to exit the room, leaving Tony alone yet again.

 

\---

Another week came and went. Loki actually visited now and then, which Stephen found rather uncharacteristic of the man. More often than not he found himself waking up on his work table with as a snake tongue in his face.

Even though he appreciated the gesture, he rather wished to be stirred awake by soft cat whiskers and soft meowing.

Stephen and the fae, Pepper Potts came into regular contact through phone after their visit to the bank. Pepper kept him updated on any irregularities, shady people actually being taken to the back to check on he vaults. This continued for three days. Pepper even started to recognise a couple of the faces who kept asking for the Stark vault.

But after three days. No one even mentioned his name again. 

Stephen read and researched everything he could on the Stark lineage history, actually learned his fair share of interesting tidbits about Tony and his father especially. His parents apparently died in an accident barely hundred years ago. Tony was thought to be cursed because there had been no Supreme Witch since his father’s master died. 

Stephen couldn’t help but wonder. What did this say about him?

But no leads on Tony’s disappearance or his possible captors. he most certainly understand Tony would have enemies yes, but not who in name. 

Waiting was terrible.

He couldn’t sleep.

He couldn’t study.

He felt empty, alone and broken.

Heartbroken.. What if Tony never returned to him? Maybe the poor man was really cursed and fate simply came to collect him.

Waking up for another day, he wasn’t alone in bed this time. Next to his trusty cloak blanketing him, Loki’s long sleek scaled body was coiled up against Stephen’s side.

Stephen sighed, his hand feeling the cold skin. “Doesn’t Thor miss you?”

 

“He sleeps with Bruce, you’ve seen my room. I prefer to either sleep there or seek my warmth elsewhere.”

“You should go back to the London Sanctum, watch your witch.”

“He’s fine Strange.”

“So am I, but if you just seek a warm body to suck warmth from.. be my guest I guess. Tony will not like it however.”

Tony...

A silence fell between the two. Loki unmoving from his warm spot.

“He is a smart man, your Tony.” Tongue flicking out to taste the air. “Soon we will have him back.”

“We?” Stephen asked.

“He is my friend you know. I’ve known him longer than you can even imagine.”

Stephen rolled his eyes, “I am very much aware why you said we, snake.”

Loki hissed in a way that was not supposed to be an answer and more of a false threatening gesture. Fine. Be this way. Stephen patted the snake and got up. Maybe today is a day he could finally get some work done.. 

\---

Tony being left alone for long stretches of time was honestly not the smartest idea his captors had. It didn’t take long for his sharp nails to rip through the tie wraps around his wrists keeping him to the chair. 

 

As soon as he was free he observed the sapphire stuck to his sternum closely. It was haphazardly jammed into his body with presumably magic, the gem itself felt heavy with its curse.. There was some incredible power put into that curse.

Tony could work with this. Trying to come at the magitech master with some cobbled together toys? Yeah, no way in hell.

Tony moved to sit on the dusty floor, fingers drawing spell circles into the dust and sand. His other hand pressed firmly to the magical dampening device in his chest. 

Time to go old school.

\---

Tony fell asleep eventually. The hard floor unforgiving but his exhaustion taking him in anyways. He was rudely awakened from his slumber by multiple hooded men picking him up, properly cuffing him this time and haphazardly pulling a blindfold over his head. He yelled as soon he noticed he couldn’t fight himself free- only to have his mouth stuffed with a cloth afterwards. 

It didn’t take long to be thrown into something, the sound of an engine kicking up clear he was in a van. How primitive. He tried to get on his feet, spit out the cloth, but was promptly pushed down again. Men shouting at him in languages unknown to him.

The drive was short, everyone seemed to leave the van. Leaving Tony alone again.. He struggled to move on to his knees, leaning heavily against the wall of the van to keep himself up-

If only.. he could get this gag out of his mouth. With a lot of straining he managed, the filthy cloth falling to the floor. 

“If someone is still inside this god forsaken van…” Tony started. “You might start to get the fuck out!”

No reply. 

Perfect. 

Alone and encased in a metal vehicle. He couldn’t have hoped for something better.

Tony opened his mouth, muttering out incantations in ancient language. Just a whisper at first, louder as the minutes went on and on..

The metal shackles were the first things to bend away and encasing his hands in free moving metal gauntlets. Tony immediately ripped of his blindfold with his newfound freedom. 

“Showtime assholes.” Tony grunted as he slammed his gauntlets into the bare metal of the van’s floor. Bending it to his will and encasing his body in protective armor. He literally ripped the thin metal plate steel of the van to shreds only to add it to his body, soon the van was just a little wreck at the side of the street. Every non metal material like the chairs and rubber tires left forgotten.

In place was now Tony, operating a giant metal golem.

He didn’t have much time to look at his surroundings before he was assaulted by thrown magic shields and blasts. He waved them off as if they were nothing as he swung his arms around. 

Standing up properly he now towered over the assaultants in front of him. A few from the dozen of them flinched and already stepped back. The few in the front still trying to subdue him with low level magic. Tony strode forward, grabbing one of his attackers by the neck and slamming them into the building next to where the van was parked.

Moving to punch his attackers in the face it became apparent he was in some kind of back alley. 

The back alley of the bank where his vault was located.

“Really?!” Tony barked as he grabbed two of his kidnappers and smashed them into the ground. “You are all this stupid?!”

It was then that some proper magic bound his armored limbs and stopped his defense.

He looked around to be greeted by some fancy clad wizard binding him with what seemed to be the bands of Cyttorak. 

“How on earth did you.. Stark what did you do!” the magician spat. Voice familiar to Tony, this was probably the guy behind this all.

“Turn your pathetic little toy into a weapon that will blast your ass! That’s what!” Tony shouted back.

The sapphire encased in Tony’s chest was unprotected by the armor, the metal bent in a way to keep it free. It glimmered with power, as if charging.

The bands subduing him released as soon as Tony shot the Magician point blank back into the building with a focussed blast from the gem. In all his rage Tony pursued the man into bank, his amplified strength and metal body shattering a sizeable hole into the wall. Debris and the wizard rolling over the bank’s lobby.

People shot up left and right. Many in panic as Tony and the wizard continued their fight right within the bank. Denizens and humanoids running out or some other safe place. The wizard scurried to a safe place behind a pillar. Tony tackling the marble pillar and effectively immediately crushing it with his weight. The wizard rolled away and levitated back into the air, summoning spell circles which shot continues rays at him. This was more impressive than the weak magic outside. But still wouldn’t be able to crack his thick metal hide.

With all his power however, he was still unable to summon magic of his own with his hands.

Tony’s only weapon was his enchanted armor, the unibeam shot from his chest would kill him if he used that a second time around.

And dying was not on his to do list today.

His arms in front of his face and chest shielded him from the rays, but he had to back up. Slowly retreating between another pillar to regain some hiding from the continuous magic shot at him.

He did not take in account the mage to destroy his hiding spot, heavy marble pinning him to the ground. 

“It was supposed to be so simple Tony..” The man muttered as he landed in front of him, kicking against Tony’s faceplate. “We weren’t even planning on killing you..”

Tony had to laugh at that. “Showing me mercy after kidnapping and mutilating me? You are a dead man!”

The mage laughed. One of those cartoon evil laughs, Tony wanted to point it out until the heavy rock was lifted. Taking the chance to jump up and-

Surrounded by mages and zealots.. and bank employees?

“Oh for.. Is everyone out on my money all of a sudden?” Tony groaned.

“Not your money.. Stark. Your father’s legacy. There is some powerful weaponry and artifacts to be found in that vault.”

Tony swung his arms into the ground, raising some of the heavy stone tiles and throwing them into a group of assaulters. 

Another group of mages immediately reciprocated by blasting his face with magic.

Tony stumbled backwards, falling to a knee as some of the metal encasing his armor fell to the ground.

“That gem in your chest is a good example of what is possible with those artifacts..” The mage replied, “Even though I did not expect you to turn the curse into a dynamo powering.. what? An iron golem?”

“It’s working around the curse you idiot.” Tony explained as he punched away some attackers who dared to step to close. “I’m still horribly powerless, but you didn’t take in account I am quite profound of old school writing down and recitation of ancient spells.”

“But.. that blast! How did you-”

“Oh wouldn’t you like to know.” Tony grinned as he grabbed the mage by his ankle and swung him away.

The mage regained his movement in the air however.

“Enough! Just kill him!” He ordered to everyone left in the bank. “Make sure to leave his body and armor unscathed, it's better than anything in that rotten vault!”

This Tony didn’t account for. He tried to make a sprint towards the wall he ran through earlier- but was blocked by multiple mages blasting him with more amped up powerful attacks.

Tony turned around, starting to make a move towards the main entrance of the lobby.

He tried to make a run for it, but all the continuous assault onto his suit took its toll. Sheets of metal gradually falling off.

And then just before Tony thought this would be it. He felt this aura.. this magic profile that was incredibly known to him.

“ENOUGH!”

Orange bolts flew across the room, taking out most of the rogue magicians and knocking them into the walls and ground. Everyone left standing came to a halt and turned to new challenger.

Tony looked up to the source where the bolts originated from. Stephen Strange floating in the air carried by the cloak. Wielding his trademark magic shields. His eyes crackling with magic, Stephen was obviously tapping into his full potential.

“You all get one chance to flee. Or I will hurt you until you cannot get back up again.” Stephen spoke. 

“Ah.. it's the witch the vermin belongs to.” The leader spoke, still floating in the air. Multiple of his men already made way to the exits, knowing full well that fighting Doctor Strange was futile with his familiar present to amplify that power.

“Yeah. My vermin, you got that right.” Stephen sneered, shield making way for his own more proficient casting of the bands of Cyttorak. The mage trying to shield the magic but it was shattered within the blink of an eye. The bands closing around his body and making him crash to the floor. 

Tony was at a loss of words, slowly peeling the metal around his body off as Stephen approached him. Landing on his feet and opening his arms to catch Tony who eventually fell from the hulking piece of magically forged armor.

Stephen and Tony slid to the ground in a tight embrace. Left alone in a wrecked bank lobby with just a few onlookers and the bound mage sputtering on the ground.

Tony looked up in Stephen’s face, the man wearing a smile but the tears streaking his face giving away his fear… and his relief.

“Oh Tony.. look at you.” He spoke softly. Tony leaning in and pressing his nose to Stephen’s. “I’m so proud of you.. Look at what you made to defend yourself..”

“I’m alright, thanks for asking.” Tony snorted.

Stephen hugged him impossibly closer. Tony coughing and flinching in pain as the pressure on his chest and the reactor start to hurt.

Stephen loosened his grip, looking down at his lover’s mutilated chest. The sapphire stuck into his body and the bleeding.. runes and spell circles carved into his skin all around it.

“You are most definitely not alright.” Stephen said in shock.

Tony’s head fell to Stephen’s shoulder. “But I am safe.. and with you..”

Stephen nodded, burying his face into Tony’s hair. Smiling hopefully as his fuzzy ears twitched against his cheek.

“Let’s get you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot shit!!! Things previously hinted at finally happening! 
> 
> I mean, what is Tony Stark without his arc reactor..


End file.
